The last chance list
by JC Rose
Summary: What would you do if you knew that this day was going to be your last?
1. The last day

* * *

Yes the updates are on the way of my regular fics (if anyone was interested to know that…)

**Disclaimer: **Doesn't own or have anything to do with Yugioh or Tru Calling (dammit)

_The Last Chance List_

Rated PG 13 for sexual references

* * *

**Summary: **What would you do if you knew that this day was going to be your last?

After a shocking discovery and with less than weeks to live, Tea Gardener decides to write a list of things she wants to do in the short span of time she has, 24 hours.

This is a short romantic drama between Tea and hmmm guess who?

Ok please review

I wrote this as a spur of the moment kind of story as I had a song and episode from TRU CALLING stuck in my head and had to get it out on to the net so here it is….

* * *

The sunrises on the small city one cool autumn morning. Inside her apartment Tea wakes up and checks her alarm clock that is placed beside her single bed. 7.30am.

With slight hesitation and one small sigh she gets out of bed and has a shower. The water runs down on her skin and she stands still and lets it fall into beads that stick to her arms.

The city is alive with the sound of traffic and people walking up and down the streets with cups of coffee in their hands. As she did every morning Tea went into the little green coffee shop on the corner and approached the small half Italian man who owned the busy little café.

"I just came to tell you that I quit" she blurts out in front of a stunned group of staff, busying themselves by pouring coffees and re arranging food cabinets.

Marty, the boss almost spit out his half strength latte when he heard tea utter those words.

"What why?" he yells in confusion and disappointment at one of his best and most noble workers.

"If you need more time off for duelling reasons or to help Yugi out in some way all you have to do is ask".

Tea shakes her head at the scruffy yet sweet middle aged man.

"No its not anything like that" she replies holding back tears.

She then holds in a deep breath and pulls on her mid length brown hair.

"I just need a change that's all" she says before waving at the goggle eyed coffee shop staff and walking out of the wooden doors that make a tingling sound when you enter and leave.

Tea got many looks as she walked along the long bustling road, she was dressed very nicely in her favourite outfit, A dark blue silky top with a crossover back and a short yet sophisticated white skirt that complimented her chunky heels with a sparkly blue sole.

Her most treasured necklace hung from her neck as well as a small shiny pair of rose gold earrings her ex boyfriend Tristan had brought for her last year for her birthday.

The breeze blew the tears along her made up face in a diagonal direction and onto her chin.

She wiped them softly and then pulled out a white piece of paper from her silver bag.

She studied it for a few moments, this was not a regular to do list, and it was a list of things that she had to do before the end of the day written down with a number beside it.

Number one on her list was to TELL MARTY I QUIT

Number two DROP OF DOCTORS NOTE AT DANCE CLASS

Number three TAKE A BOAT RIDE AROUND THE CITY

Number four GIVE DUEL DECK TO SERENITY

Tea glanced quickly at the medical diagnoses and folded it up before she could take it all in and have another crying episode like she had for the past few weeks (in private off course)

The diagnoses printed clearly and signed at the bottom by her local G.P was folded up and taken inside the reception area.

"Make sure Lana gets this please" Tea quietly requests handing the envelope over to the dance school receptionist.

"Sure Miss Gardener" the young lady behind the desk replies.

"I will make sure she gets it before class starts this afternoon, see you then Tea"

Tea displays no expression on her face to what the receptionist she has known ever since she started her dance training at the DANCE ACADEMY recently said to her.

"Ok well bye" she mutters running down the stairs that lead to the garden outside the school.

A few hours wandering through the city and watching all the malls and department stores open for the day never seemed so exciting in teas blue eyes as they had done today.

Sipping on a Vanilla latte Tea walks past the big banners advertising the latest duelling technology and into Duellers Square, where she watched intently as new and aspiring wannabe duellists battled it amongst the autumn leaves and hotdog stands.

As she watched the duels, she felt her stomach sink.

Tea knew she would never be able to duel again, let alone even dream of entering a tournament.

Dancing had always been her top goal in life and to have that ripped away from her all by one doctors visit less than 5 months ago was too much to bare.

Since she was feeling rather well today, Tea figured that she would put the list she had written into practice as well as her plan.

The boat trip around the city was next on Tea's list however she felt nauseous after about half an hour of sailing around the out skirts of the beautiful city that she wasn't able to focus on the scenery around her or the thrill of doing something out of her routine for a change.

"Oh well that was memorable I guess" she mumbled to herself as she marked the event off on her list.

Tea had made a promise long ago that if she was not able to duel again for any reason, she would give her entire duel deck to her trusted friend Serenity Wheeler.

Tea felt herself shake with anxiety as she sat on the train that would lead to serenity and Joey's apartment as it meant having to tell her why she was giving up her deck. H prayed that Joey was already out with Tristan and Duke for the day and that later on Serenity could tell them why, a lot later on.

The train ride seemed to take forever, possibly because tea was least looking forward to doing this. To pass the time she reviewed the other five things that she had written to do on her list before midnight tonight. The one that she couldn't keep her eye off on the list was the last one

TELLING YUGI

Tea had fantasised about this moment for so long. It was a shame to see the only way her being able to tell him was in such an awful situation but this was the only way she felt she could without caring what his response would be.

The train pulled up outside the next station and Tea quickly got off, the time was already 12.30 noon and time was running out.

Tea waited impatiently outside of Serenity's apartment and banged on the door loudly.

Finally the door swung open and Serenity answered, shocked to see Tea whom she thought would have been just finishing her shift at Marty's Coffee shop.

"Hey Tea I thought you had dance class really soon" The younger wheeler said surprised.

"Never mind that" Tea replies pushing herself past serenity and into her living room.

She scanned the place making sure that no body else was here.

"Have Joey and Tristan gone already?" she asked looking flustered.

"Yeah the left this morning like they always do for work" Serenity replied raising an eyebrow in suspicion of why exactly tea had unexpectedly dropped by.

"Phew" Tea panted slightly, before sitting down.

Serenity walked over to her and touched her shoulder.

"Tea is everything alright?" Serenity asked concerned.

Tea gulped and bit her lip before speaking.

"No Serenity its not I'm afraid"

Serenity quickly sat beside her on the couch and wrapped her arm around her.

"What happened?" Serenity whimpers.

"Well Serenity just under 5 months ago" "you know last spring after the big tournament?"

Tea began, hating every second of speaking these words.

Serenity nodded and continued to listen.

"I was feeling tired and dizzy a lot"

"I also started getting these terrible headaches and bruises from nowhere"

Serenity nodded; still slightly confused at what Tea was trying to say (she was a bit slow on the up take)

"Well I thought it was just the stress of the tournament", Tea pauses for a second.

"Oh so what was it?" Serenity asks dreading what she may hear.

Tea cups her face with her hands and looks away.

"Before I tell you" "I want you to have something"

Tea pulls out her duelling cards from her neat silver bag and places them in serenity's hands.

Serenity quivers and grasps the cards tightly.

"Tea?"

She knew that Tea would only give her these cards if she was going to stop duelling.

Tea felt her face redden and blinked away tears.

"Serenity I have Leukaemia"

Serenity's eyes widen and she can barely take in what Tea had just told her.

"By the time the doctors had found it, "the cancer had already spread too far"

Tea blubbers explaining everything including the list she had written and her fears of anyone else knowing until she was gone.

"No" "there must be something that they can do" Serenity cries.

Tea shakes her head and hugs her friend.

"There is nothing they can do" she replies crying over Serenity's shoulder.

"People in my condition should be in hospital but I wanted to make the most of each day before the cancer took over" Tea explains.

"That's why I am doing everything on this list before midnight tonight".

"What?" serenity asks still wiping tears from her eyes?

"You could still have months ahead of you"

Tea shook her head in dismay.

"It is unlikely I will live for another month", and by then I will be in so much pain and I don't want any of my friends to see me in a hospital bed before I die".

Serenity cupped her mouth and sobbed in realisation that her friend was dying, rapidly and that there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Tea pulled Serenity in closer and forced a smile.

"I want you and everyone to remember me how I was"

Serenity went quiet for a bit but did not let go of Tea for a second.

She looked up at her.

"So this will be the last time I see you?"

Tea breathed heavily.

"No I want to meet everyone like it said on my list" "tonight on the observation deck of the city tower".

Serenity shook her head. "I don't think I can" she whimpered harder.

"Yes Serenity you have too" Tea insisted.

"For me" she added stroking her friends long auburn hair which was wet from the tears.

"Okay" Serenity replied sobbing into Tea's arms.

Tea looked at her watch.

"Sorry sweetie I have to go" she said standing up off the couch.

"I understand" Serenity replied, rolling herself up into a ball on the couch.

Tea was just about out of the door when she turned back to face her saddened pal.

"Oh and one more thing Serenity" "please don't tell any of the gang". "I tonight to be a happy one".

Serenity did not question Tea's motives on why so she just accepted and nodded her head.

'What about Yugi?" Serenity mumbled from inside the couch.

Tea paused and looked down at her necklace, which held a picture of her beloved in her hear shaped locket.

"The note said tell him and that's what I will do" she replied heavily.

Serenity sat up again.

"Well you look amazing Tea" she sweetly smiled.

"Thank you" Tea replied, rushing out of the door before she could let more tears form in her eyes.

Tea was at the bottom of the apartment building when her phone started beeping.

There was a text from Yugi. She closed her eyes and imagined being in his warm embrace.

She text him back, stating that she would meet him inside the ancient Egyptian museum, (his favourite place.) In half an hour for their usual get together. This time it was a different kind of get together and one that Yugi would never forget...

* * *

Concluded in chapter 2

_"Memories of you"_

Am working on it now.

Please read and review!

I know that there are at least some TeaxYugi fans out there


	2. memories of you

**Disclaimer:** Doesn't own Yugioh or any of the songs affiliated with this story

* * *

Wow thanks for the reviews, they were basically over night )

Also to answer "which type of Yugi is it?"

Well considering that he is both Yami and Yugi Moto he will surely be morphing into his ancient and more mature self throughout the story somewhere….

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

_"Memories of you"_

The emotional time just passed with Serenity Wheeler had taken a lot out of Tea.

Physically she was feeling ill and was worried that she would not be able to do all the things she had planned on her list.

She checked her watch 2.30pm.

"Oh no" she gasped on the train back into the city.

Time was vastly running out and Tea was feeling more and more anxious and stressed. She knew that the only thing written in the entire list of hers that was of true importance was Telling Yugi.

Sighing, she picked up her list and crossed off various other activities that she had intended to do. Maybe she waited too late to do them? Maybe she never would have done them? It didn't really matter what the reason as long as Tea had enough time and strength to see her best friend and secret love for one last time.

The 3.00pm sign flashed on the electronic clocks around the city. Tea shivered as a rush of cool afternoon breeze gushed over her. She closed her eyes and took in this cool autumn air, which she would never feel again.

When she reached the outside entrance to the MUSEUM OF EGYPTIAN ARTIFACTS, Tea felt another chill. This time it wasn't from the mid noon breeze. The breeze of anxiety tingled down her spine and she began to feel faint.

Gathering all the energy that was left in her frail body, Tea held she up and entered the large building.

Tea waited for Yugi from inside the first floor building. A tear managed to creep out of her left eye as she saw the red and deep yellow leaves dust themselves along the concrete outside. Tea never realised just how precious every little leave was or how magical the sky looked when the sun rose that morning. Too many autumn was a pain of a season and Tea had never thought much of it either…until now. From now on autumn will always hold a special place in her spirit long after she is gone.

Her eyes widened when she saw a smallish male approaching the museum.

His hair reminded her of the autumn leaves and his skin was creamy like the latte she had drank this morning.

"Oh Yugi" she whispered softly to herself.

As soon he entered the museum Yugi was greeted with a rather large hug from his best friend.

"Yugi I am so happy to see you" she beamed, clenching onto his waist with all her might.

Yugi looked confused however happily returned the hug from her.

"Uh Tea?" "Don't we always meet here on Friday's?" he asked pulling away a bit.

Tea moved back and nodded. "Yeah" she smiled, keeping her focus on his deep purple eyes.

"So I was thinking that today we could..." Yugi was suddenly interrupted by a happy yet shaky Tea.

"How about we go somewhere different?" she asked with anticipation.

Yugi shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay"

Minutes later the two pals where standing outside of one of the cities finest hotels.

Tea had dragged the poor guy all over the city until the finally reached the luscious hotel, with revolving doors and exquisite gardens.

Yugi looks at Tea, who was looking up at the seven story palace like building.

"Tea, what are we doing here?" he questions tilting his head to one side like a confused puppy dog.

Tea doesn't say anything. Instead without warning she grabs him by the hand and pushes through the revolving doors.

The reception is bigger than Yugi and Tea's houses combined and was decorated with antiques and gorgeous framed photos of famous celebrities who had spent the night here.

In the middle of the foyer was a spectacular fountain which sprayed all different colours and lit up at night.

"Tea this is beautiful but why are we……"

Yugi couldn't finish his sentence as Tea was already talking to the receptionist and making a reservation for tonight.

"Ok so the bill for the restaurant and room will be in your name miss gardener?"

The snooty receptionist asks.

"Uh huh" Tea nods.

Poor little Yugi had no idea what the hell Tea was doing.

"Tea can you explain to me what is going on?"

Tea takes yet another deep breath and walks towards the elevator with shiny metallic doors.

"I have booked a hotel room for the night" she replies, pressing the button to level 5

"What?" Yugi asked with almost half of his jaw on the floor.

Tea looked at Yugi and quivered a little.

"It for you and me" she replied

Yugi didn't say anything; he just stood there until the elevator reached the fifth floor.

The moment they stepped off, Yugi and Tea were greeted by Duke, Joey Tristan and Serenity.

"Hey Yug" Joey high fived him.

"Pretty swank joint you booked here Tea" he grins.

"Yeah well I thought I would do something nice for my friends" she replies quickly walking along the long corridor and onto one of the balconies outside.

The view from this floor was incredible. Being almost 4.30 the sun was starting to set.

The group all stood outside with Tea and watched the golden sun go down.

"This is the most amazing thing I have ever seen in my life" Tea says to herself, leaning over the beautiful railing.

Everyone looked at her confused. Serenity looked at the ground and wept.

Tristan and Duke both put their arms around her.

"What's wrong Serenity?" they both asked at the same time.

Joey looked over at the two boys suspiciously.

"Oh nothing I just need to talk to Tea for a moment" she replies, wiping her tears.

The guys decide to have a look around the posh hotel before dinner, leaving the two girls to talk.

"Is it just me or is their something weird about those two today?" Joey asked.

"Yeah you could be right Joey" Yugi replied.

Tristan shrugged it off to probably being a girl thing.

"What about the fancy hotel, the dinner and the room Tea has booked for her and me tonight?" Yugi thinks to himself.

He did not want to tell anyone about that just yet, Tea hadn't mentioned it so perhaps it was just to get away for a break or something...

"Have you told him yet?" Serenity asked tea, standing beside her on the balcony.

Tea shook her head.

"Tonight after dinner" she quietly replied.

"Oh okay" Serenity nodded solemnly.

There was silence for a while between the two.

Tea and Serenity then walked away from the balcony and headed toward the restaurant.

"Tea" Serenity spoke up as they waited to be seated in the elegant place.

"Yeah"

"I wont tell anyone" "and you look really pretty tonight" Serenity's words wore soft and meaningful, those of a true friend.

Tea could feel her tears welling up but suddenly had to hold them in as she saw her friends approaching in their usual scruffy attire.

"Is there a dress code here?" Joey asked, looking at all the well dressed people sitting down eating.

Serenity couldn't help but laugh at Joey's lack of class and his cuteness.

"Yeah people are staring at us" Duke added, ruffling his ponytail. Something he did when he was embarrassed.

"No it doesn't matter, all that matters is that we are all here" Tea concluded, forcing a happy smile.

The group nodded and were seated by one of the windows overlooking the lights of the city and the park which was visible by the street lights which were now on.

"Yeah well at least one of us looks good" Yugi says looking at Tea.

Joey made a wolf whistle and Yugi blushed. This made it even harder for Tea, as she knew she would never have a night like this with him again.

The dinner was great and everyone had a good time. Especially Tea like she had wished. Nothing was more important to her right now than being surrounded by her true friends. (And secret love.)

After dinner, Tea said goodbye to all of her friends outside the hotel.

It was dark by now and the city was bustling.

"That was a blast" "we have gotta do it again" Tristan said giving the evening a thumbs up.

Serenity sadly whimpered silently as she was the only one who knew that would never happen not with all of them again.

"Well its not over yet" Tea piped up. Avoiding her inner sadness.

"We'll all meet up at the observation tower later on tonight" she suggested.

"Yeah cool" Joey replied.

"Right now Yugi and I need to talk"

Yugi coughed a little,

"Uh we do?" he asked.

"Hmm so that's what you call it these days is it?" Joey joked.

"Oh stop it you three" Serenity motioned to the three giggling young males.

"Ok see you two later" Duke winked before being dragged off by Serenity and Tristan.

The elevator went up to the very top floor where Tea had booked her room.

The room was absolutely magnificent. The best that money could buy.

"Did you get a loan from Seto Kaiba for this?" Yugi asked gazing at the en suite and large satin bed inside.

Tea ignored him and walked over to him quickly.

"Yugi" she began, stroking her white skirt.

"You may need your Yami for this"

Yugi trembled.

"Tea why?"

Tea breathed heavily and wiped a little sweat that had accumulated. Mostly from the cancer but partly from the anticipation of telling him.

"I don't think you are strong enough to her what I am about to say"

She then flopped onto the satin bed and started to cry.

Yugi immediately morphed into his more protective self.

He sat on the bed beside her and held her arms softly.

"Tea what is it?" he asked in his deeper more sexy voice.

Tea could not keep a straight face; she burst into floods of tears before telling him.

"Yugi I have cancer" "I was diagnosed too late with it and was given only a few months to live"

Yami's expression was as cold as ice and the little Yugi inside him could feel his heart break in two.

"Tea I …" he didn't know what to say, what could he say? There was nothing that he could do.

Tea then explained about the list and the very few good days she was starting to have.

"I take it the dance academy will now know" he added, reading the list of things that were written on Tea's list.

Tea nodded and sobbed into the large pillow she was resting on.

Yugi could see the physical weakness in Tea and Yami wandered why he had not picked up on it sooner.

"I know what you're thinking Yami and it's not your fault" she rose off her pillow and rested her head against Yami.

Yami clenched his fists. "If only there was something I could have done to prevent this".

Tea shook her head.

"There was nothing that anyone could do" she informed, wiping her tears with a pale blue handkerchief.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked

"Why did you wait and write it on your list?" Yami could feel tears searing at his skin by now.

Tea looked up at Yami and delicately touched his face.

"Because there is something else I need to tell you" "Now that I am dying I have nothing to hide anymore"

The chemistry between the two saddened friends was amazing. Yami held Tea in tightly beside him, all realisations of why she had planned the hotel and the restaurant and why serenity was so upset before started to sink in.

Tea drew her closer to Yami's and felt the tears flow again.

"Yami Yugi I"...

Yami hushed her by pressing his lips up against hers softly.

Yami gently removed her silky blue top and bra. Tea rested against the bed softly as Yami removed his clothes, revealing a more muscular Yugi. Tea slid her hands along his smooth velvety skin. The both felt each others warm embrace as the cool night air blew outside…

_Hold on to me now_

_You know I can't stay long_

_All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid_

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself, are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet ruptured life_

_It ends here tonight..._

Yami was such a gentle lover and Tea was giving in to every emotion that followed.

She new she only had this moment as did Yami and Yugi could feel the passion inside Yami.

Yami penitrated Tea smoothly and softly, so she was comfortable and secure.

They had both longed for this moment for so long.

The rain began to fall onto the observation deck

The time was now 11.30pm and Tea and Yugi were meant to have been here by now.

"Where are those two?" Joey said, covering himself with his jacket from the rain.

Serenity gasped as she suddenly realised what had happened with them in the hotel that night.

She smiled inwardly for Tea as she was finally able to enjoy her last moments on earth with the man she had always loved.

"I don't think they're coming" she replied.

"What?" "Why?" Tristan asked.

Serenity felt tears come on again as she thought of how much time Tea and Yami/Yugi could have spent together. She whimpered over all the lost opportunities they could have shared.

"At least they have tonight" she thought.

"Uh Serenity" Joey waved his hand in front of his little sisters face.

The rain was falling pretty heavily by now, but Serenity didn't care. The cool water streamed along her face disguising her tears. Joey wrapped his arm around her and walked her back inside the tower.

"I guess we'll see them tomorrow" Duke shrugged.

Serenity nodded.

"I'm sure Yugi will tell us everything" Tristan winked, thinking of what they were getting up to in that hotel room.

"He sure will" Serenity mouthed.

She then wrapped her arm around Joey and walked back into the city to wait for a cab home.

"Bye Tea" she whispered.

The time in the hotel room had seemed to freeze, letting Yami express all of his physical lust on to Tea.

"I had no idea Yami" she panted, letting sweat run along her body.

Yami pulled himself up and starred into her blue eyes.

"I love you" he said smiling, amidst the tragic circumstances.

Tea flung her arms around Yami's bare chest and cried.

"I love you too, both of you" she let her tears pour down onto the satin bed.

Suddenly she felt short of breath, the illness fluctuated daily and Tea was having another bad turn.

She lay on the satin bed whilst Yami comforted her.

"Yami" she whispered, almost out of breath, "Tell everyone I am sorry that I missed them"

Yami nodded seriously and kissed her on the forehead. He did not want this feeling to ever leave him.

"Now that you know" "I can finally go" she murmured before closing her eyes and entering a deep sleep….

_Sew this up with seeds of reason and regret_

_So will not forget, I can not forget_

_I'm falling into memories of you_

_And things we used to do_

_Follow me there_

_A beautiful somewhere_

_A place that I can share with you_

_

* * *

Close off these eyes_

_Try not to cry_

_All that I've got to pull me through_

_Are memories of you...?_

_I'm falling into memories of you, and things we used to do….._

**The end**

* * *

Thank you to Yellow Card and evanescence for the awesome songs that helped inspire the story

Hope you liked.

Please read and review

**_Yugioh princess of darkness_**


End file.
